


The City of Lights

by GabenathNation05



Series: Vampire AU [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Best Friends Turned Lovers, Dancing, F/M, Giving more info even though I suck at better background describing, Hotel Transylvania references, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Minor Character Death, More background on the Graham de Vanily Family, Mostly gabenath centric, No miraculous universe, Reunion, Vampire AU, fluffy endings, marriage proposals, mentions of original characters - Freeform, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabenathNation05/pseuds/GabenathNation05
Summary: They say you can only zing once, at least that's what Gabriel thought. When he reunited with Nathalie, things took a turn.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Emilie Agreste, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Emilie Agreste & Amélie Graham de Vanily, Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Vampire AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546216
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	The City of Lights

**Author's Note:**

> okay, here's the thing. I was not really satisfied with how short the original fic was, so I wanted to make a longer version with more detail. Thank you for the comment saying that they enjoyed the fic, and I do agree with you that it was a little short.
> 
> Alright people, let's try this again!

Emilie Graham de Vanily and her twin sister, Amelie were two of the same. They lived their lives together, they never left each other's sides. They lived in a southern town in Romania. Their parents managed to live amongst the human kind, undetected, making them safe. They believed they were safe, until one unfaithful day: Their father and mother were found out to be vampires. The family tried their best ro run, trying to find protection in their manor. It was no use, the humans came in groups and the Graham de Vanily family was forced to run. However, things took a turn for the worse. Emilie and Amelie managed to escape, but their parents did not. The twins were teenagers and they lost their parents. They took with them the only the only thing they had left of their family legacy, the Graham de Vanily twin rings, given to them by their parents. They never took them off.

The sisters were alone, the only company they had was each other. They were on the run. They tried to provide a living for themselves, finding it even more difficult to keep their powers in check. Vampire's needed food, whether it was of human blood, or actual food. They couldn't go long without food. They occasionally showed blood lust in their eyes, giving them away away quicker than expected, so once again, the sisters were forced to flee. Town after town, the people found out about them. They found it very difficult to keep their secret from anybody for long, their hunger nearly consuming them, giving away their secret They had to find animals on their travels in order to satisfy their hunger.

One unfaithful night, the sisters were forced to seperate. The humans had found them out once again and they split apart. They believed it was best for them. Amelie went to London, and Emilie stayed in Romania. While Emilie was wandering the woods she found herself hiding in, she came across a large manor, deep in the woods. It looked abandoned, like it was left ages ago. She walked inside, hoping to find someone for help. Her prayers were answered. A voice could be heard, but she could not see who it was. The place was barely lit.

"Who are you?'

"My name is Emilie. Who are you?'

"Gabriel"

The figure came out from the darkness, he was a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He approached her and greeted her face to face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same"

"I was run out of my home some time ago. I was lucky to escape. The rest of my family, however, was not so lucky"

"So was I. I had run with my sister. She went to go to London, I chose to stay here. We figured out a way to stay in touch with each other, but the only thing I have left is the ring that she and I wear on each other's finger. They are what's left of our family's legacy, besides me and her"

"I see. I actually just prepared dinner. Come, please join me"

"Thank you"

The two walked into the dining hall and sat down. They were caught in a conversation. They both liked the thought of having another person to talk to.

"Emilie, if I may, there's something that you should know about me"

"What?"

He looked nervous.

"Gabriel, I promise I won't judge you, your secret is safe with me" she replied calmly.

"I...I'm a vampire"

She looked surprised. Never in her life would she think she would find another vampire.

"You are?"

"Yes. I know it's a lot to take in, but if you don't-"

"Gabriel, I am a vampire too"

"You are?"

"I am. I never thought I would ever find someone like me, but I did, and I really think you and I were meant to find each other"

"I agree"

The two continued to talk, both finding that they had a lot in common. After that, a small relationship was born. They were both safe in the manor, away from anyone that could hurt them. Eventually, the relationship turned serious. Gabriel had eventually asked her to marry him. Emilie loved Gabriel, and she knew they would be happy together. So, she said yes.

Months went by and their wedding day was approaching. Things were set up and the people were there. Since they didn't want to be discovered, they had a private ceremony. Amelie was already married, so her and her husband came. He too, was a vampire.

Emilie was overjoyed with happiness when Amelie told her that she was pregnant. She knew that her sister would make an amazing mother.

The wedding was perfect, her and Gabriel were married. 

After the ceremony, the two prepared for their honeymoon. Gabriel wanted to take Emilie to the most romantic places in all of Europe.

They started in Italy, then spain, then finally, France, specifically, Paris.

It was a fantastic honeymoon, they both agreed on that.

* * *

Their marriage was running smoothly. Both of them were living the life they wanted. 

As time went by, Emilie discovered she was pregnant. She was so excited to become a mother.

She breezed through her pregnancy without hardly and struggles. After all, she had Gabriel.

Nine months later, a little boy was born. They named him, Adrien.

Gabriel and Emilie loved their son with all of their hearts. They thought that things would be perfect, that they were out of harm's way. That was, until about three months later. The humans had discovered their whereabouts. There was many of them, and they were not happy.

Gabriel told Emilie to wait inside with Adrien. He went outside to try and reason with them, to explain with them that were no harm to them and their people.

Moments later, the smell of smoke invaded his senses, the sound of screaming filled his ears. He turned to see the manor ablaze. Someone must've done it when he wasn't looking. He shouted Emilie's name and ran inside. He was frantically trying to search for his wife and son. Gabriel could barely see with all the smoke. The only sound he was able to hear was the faint cry of a baby. Moments later, he found Adrien by himself. He couldn't find Emilie, but after another moment of searching, he found the one thing he didn't want to see. It was Emilie. Her body was unconscious, and her body had multiple burn marks all over her.

She was gone. The humans had taken her away from him. His soulmate to whom he gave his eternal love to, was gone.

He gave her his final goodbye, and ran off with Adrien in his arms.

Gabriel ran as far away from the humans as he could. He didn't know how long it would be until they would find them.

He wandered the land for hours, finding nowhere to take shelter. The woods seemed endless. Adrien was starting to get fussy, but Gabriel was able to calm him down quite easily.

Hours turned into days. Gabriel found a few things that him and Adrien could eat.

The sun was setting. 

He felt like he was being watched, noises could be heard. It sounded like heels on the grass. Not very many people would be able to identify the sound, but for Gabriel, the sound was very familiar to him.

He couldn't tell where the noise was coming from, but he could definitely tell it was near.

Whoever it was, was being cloaked by the darkness.

As dark as it was, he was able to see a streak of red. He smiled, he recognised the red anywhere.

"Nathalie?'

The figure came out of the darkness. She looked ready to kill. She thought that it was the humans tracking her down, but no, it was one of her oldest friends.

"I thought I was one of the only vampire's left" she said 

"You are. As far as I know, you, me, Adrien, and my wife's family are left" he said.

"There are some others, but I don't know what's become of them" she paused, "Wait, where's-"

"I'll explain later"

She nodded and approached him, "I've been hiding out in an old manor about a few miles from here. Romania seems to be filled with old-abandoned buildings, it seems. Come with me" she beckoned.

Gabriel walked alongside Nathalie with Adrien still in his arms. They said the simple things like 'How are you', 'We haven't seen in each other in so long'. 

Eventually they got tired of walking and began floating off of the ground, getting to the manor faster.

They both walked up to the manor and walked inside. Little Adrien was still asleep in his arms.

"I was getting food myself, but when I saw you two out there, I figured that I would just find food here. Come, there's wine and food in the dining room"

He took a look around the manor, it was somewhat illuminated and quite spacious. There was a large staircase as you walked in, and even though it was old and abandoned, it did look quite nice.

They walked into the dining room and sat down. She grabbed a few wine glasses and a bottle and grabbed something strong for Adrien. She didn't know what Emilie and Gabriel did to feed him, and he couldn't drink wine, obviously, so Nathalie grabbed him a little blood. He was a little vampire, but he needed some blood in order to at least give him a little strength.

Nathalie took a seat next to Gabriel and they began talking. Nathalie once again tried asking about what had happened. She saw that he was grieving, so she didn't press for every little detail, but she still wanted to know.

"So, what exactly happened"

"Last week, the humans found us out. I tried reasoning with them, but when my back was turned, they set our manor ablaze and Emilie didn't make it out. I managed to get Adrien in time and we fled into the forest. I found you and... Here we are"

"I see. I'm very sorry to hear about that. You know I'll be here for you no matter what, Gabriel. The friendship we had is like no other, it never died. We might not have seen each other in so long, but just know that I'm still here. I won't leave you this time"

"Thank you, Nathalie, you truly are the greatest friend a vampire could ask for. For the obvious reasons, we shouldn't split apart. I lost Emilie, I don't want to lose my closest friend"

"Agreed"

Just then, they heard a loud bang at the door, as well as shouting.

"No! No, not again!" She said in fear.

"Who's there?" He asked worryingly.

"The same people that have been after my family for decades. They never stopped tracking me down after they killed the rest of my family. I escaped and I thought I was never followed, but, I guess they know I'm here. We need to leave, I don't want to lose you now"

"I know where we can go. A place that Emilie and I went on our honeymoon. It's a place where Adrien can grow up and that both of us could make a living"

"Where?"

"Paris"

"Then we should get moving. If we get moving now, we could get to Paris within the next few days"

"How exactly do you plan on getting us there that quick?"

She floated in the air to demonstrate, "We can fly"

He looked over at Adrien and got up to grab him, "let's go"

Both of them hurried to one of the back exits. The ground around them was covered in ivy. Nathalie shut the door and they both levitated in the air.

* * *

It was a beautiful night, the moon was full and it was just the three of them. She didn't know how Adrien had managed to stay asleep through all of this.

"What did you plan on making your profession once we got to Paris?"

"I actually had a fascinating with fashion. I could learn a little on how to start and hopefully make money for us to live a better life"

"That... That would be amazing, Gabriel"

They both smiled at each other, and Nathalie spoke.

"Even though Adrien didn't know his mother, I will try and be there for him"

"Thank you, Nathalie. I will explain what happened to her when he's older. There's just too much to explain right now and he's too little to remember anything. When he and I are both ready, I'll tell him"

"I'm sure he would know the truth at some point"

He looked down at his sleeping son as they both flew towards Paris.

* * *

The next few nights went by quick. They occasionally had to go to the ground in order to eat, but that didn't stop them for long.

They finally arrived at Paris one day. They're both exhausted, for they hardly slept. They didn't want to risk getting caught again, so they didn't really sleep.

For the time being, they stayed in a tiny apartment. It had a view of the Eiffel tower, which was still in the process of being built. 

The apartment had two rooms, a small bathroom, and a small kitchen with a table. Gabriel and Nathalie slept in one room and let Adrien sleep in the other.

They were all tired. When the moved in, they went straight to bed. The beds weren't that big, so Nathalie slept against Gabriel's chest, not wanting to leave the warmth his body provided.

Adrien woke up in the middle of the night, crying. Gabriel tried getting out of bed but was stopped was Nathalie, "I packed some supplies before we left, I'll go calm Adrien, you just go back to sleep" she told him quietly. "Are you sure? I can do this if you would like". "No, it's okay, just go back to sleep"

So he did. Nathalie pushed the covers away and went to calm baby Adrien. He was crying out in hunger. It had been a bit since he last ate and needed any sort of food. Nathalie took a bottle out from a bag next to Adrien's tiny bed and then gathered him in her arms. That managed to calm him down a little. Nathalie walked to the kitchen to warm up the bottle. Adrien let out tiny sobs as he waited for his bottle.

When Nathalie walked over with the bottle, she once again gathered him in her arms and fed him the formula she concocted. He drank happily and began to yawn. Adrien was finally succumbing to sleepiness and fell into a soothing slumber in Nathalie's arms. He looked so peaceful. Adrien was taken back to his room and was put to bed.

Nathalie returned to the bedroom and slid back underneath the covers. Gabriel turned to look at her, trying to fight sleep long enough to ask her what as wrong. "He was just hungry" she told him, "Now, hopefully we have a good night's rest until the morning"

That, they did. Adrien was sound asleep by the time they reached him the next morning. They decided not to wake the sleeping child and ate breakfast in silence.

Gabriel had began looking for guidance in the art of fashion. He was an apprentice for many seamstresses, learning how to sew and create clothing. He was a fast learner and was soon able to create clothing for himself, as well as Nathalie and Adrien. He learned how to take measurements and adjust the fabric if needed. He also made clothes for a living, making money off of his designs. The money he made was able to keep them afloat for a very long time.

* * *

It was now 1889, the Eiffel Tower stood proudly on the left bank near the seine. After two years of hard labor and after many lives of being lost in it's construction, the inspiring attraction was now completed. It was an inspiration for designers and artists world wide, and even helped Gabriel in his designs. They were able to make an living with themselves, giving Adrien a decent life. He was still little, but was happy with his life, even if he didn't understand what was happening around him.

Nathalie decided to stay at the apartment and work around the house. She didn't know what she would do for a living, so she stayed behind to take care of Adrien. The little boy had so much energy, he was such a joy to be around. Nathalie always found a smile on her face whenever the boy was around her. He was such a little ray of sunshine, an exact copy of his mother, something that still pained Gabriel to this day, but always found a way to look passed it and continue on with loving his son.

He noticed, recently, that Adrien was extremely attracted to Nathalie. It wasn't that surprising, considering Nathalie was the only motherly figure he's ever known. Gabriel had brought the subject up to Nathalie a few times, but always smiled at the thought of the maternal bond that she had with his son. It brought a smile to his face every single day. It was always something Gabriel had on his mind, how close the two have become. It would always spark an idea in his mind, what life would be like if Nathalie was truly his mother, if she was his wife.

Nathalie would always go out with Adrien to get food. She would always hear compliments on how beautiful her son looked. It wasn't the first time she had heard this. She never said anything back, she just smiled. It was cute to think of Adrien as her son.

They had a steady pattern going, Gabriel would go out and design clothes, Nathalie would stay behind and take care of Adrien, and Adrien would occasionally help Nathalie with whatever housework she had. He was always such a sweet boy, always wanting to help.

It was a life that they both had hoped for, a life where they weren't running in fear or were hunted down. They had each other now, things were better for them. 

That's the life they hoped to live for a long time. They hoped that fashion would make a better living for them in the future millenniums, where they make make more money and live in a better place. The apartment they had was nice, but they wanted to have more space to work, more space for their little ball of energy to roam around.

* * *

It was the beginning of a new millennium, the year 2000, fashion became more popular, much to their excitement. New machines were being manufactured for more convenient ways of creation. Gabriel took those new tools to his advantage. That was the best decision he could have made for them. Word of Gabriel's designs had reached the ears of Audrey Bourgeois, a famous fashion critic. Gabriel had a little studio in his appartement. He was working in there one day, when Audrey paid him a little visit. She was impressed with his designs and gave him an offer he couldn't refuse. She send out words of Gabriel's designs and Gabriel's designs and it took off. He was now making clothing for other famous artists and designers. He was making more money than he knew what to do with.

He decided he needed a bigger base of operation. He began making the construction plans for their new home, a new place for the three of them. 

The mansion's designs were completed and the building was now under construction. It took months, but was completed sooner than they expected.

The three of them moved into the mansion and added the other necessities to their home: furniture, decor, paintings, anything they thought was appropriate. As many rooms as there were in the manor, Nathalie and Gabriel continued to sleep together. They found it soothing and safer to sleep together, like it's what they truly wanted.

Nathalie was talking to Gabriel one day. She had thought that it would be a good idea for Adrien to attend school. There, he would be able to make new friends and have a proper education, something they weren't able to give him in the conditions they were in before. At first, Gabriel was unsure of what to do, but trusted Nathalie's reservations. She had told him that they were long past the hunting of vampires, that they were mostly fantasized about in fairy tales and mythical stories. Nobody would think none the wiser and wouldn't think anything of this sweet little boy wanting to hurt them.

It was decided, Adrien would attend school and Nathalie would pick him up everyday so Gabriel could work. Modern technology was a modern miracle for them both. Cars were easily accessible and computers and cellphones were a more reliable source of faster communication.

Nathalie would help Gabriel in his office by handling his calls and helping him with his designs. She was such a big help to Gabriel. She played a vital role in their job. They adjusted well to the sudden change in the world, being able to work well with the modern world.

Adrien would come home everyday, excited to tell his family about what he had learned and about the new friends he had made. He spoke of a girl with dark blue hair and blue eyes named Marinette. He noticed that her and Nathalie had similar eyes, and complimented on how beautiful they both looked. Nathalie always felt flattered when Adrien said something nice about others, much less herself. He had also spoke of a boy with brown hair and amber eyes named Nino. There was another girl, whom Adrien had known for quite sometime, Chloe, daughter of Audrey Bourgeois. Adrien loved his new friends and loved his school. They were happy that Adrien had an amazing life with his friends and his education.

* * *

On his fourteenth birthday, Adrien had a birthday party with his friends. He had so much fun. Afterwards, Gabriel sat Adrien down for a talk. As a child, Adrien would occasionally ask if Nathalie was his real mother. He hadn't thought much of it, even if he knew she wasn't. She had always been a mother to him, so it would always be okay.

Gabriel had finally told him the truth of his mother's demise, how she died in a fire. Adrien was furious but was able to calm himself. He hadn't known of the vampire and human war, but knew nothing would concern him now. Everything was normal and there was no conflict.

There was something that Gabriel had wanted to give Adrien for so long, a ring that had belonged to Emilie. Adrien gladly excepted the ring, something that was the only belonging he had of his mother. He never took it off.

He would sometimes ask about his mother, what she was like, how they met, even a little about the ring he was given. It pained Gabriel a little bit to talk about his wife, but always stayed strong to tell the stories. He told Adrien that his cousin had the other ring. He had never met his cousin, but glad the ring was in good hands with someone in the family.

* * *

As time went by, Adrien began to notice a closer bond between Nathalie and his father. He had known they had known each other for centuries and had always had such a closer bond, but this one was even closer. Physical contact between the two and subtle kisses on the cheek were enough for Adrien to bring it up to his father. He wasn't against the relationship, but wanted to know the full story.

He walked into his office one day, Nathalie was nowhere to be seen. "Father?"

"Yes, son?"

"Are you and Nathalie in a relationship?"

He had to think about that for a minute. He had to admit that things had definitely changed between them, that they had begun to get closer. "Yes, son" he told him, "You don't have any issues with this, do you?"

"No! No, absolutely not. She's always been like a mother to me. Who else would be more perfect for you than her. I love her too, father. If she's the one that can make you happy again, I see no reason why you two shouldn't be together"

"Thank you, Adrien, that means a lot"

"Anytime, Father"

As time went by, Gabriel and Nathalie's relationship grew stronger. When Gabriel took Nathalie out, he would always make her a beautiful dress. She loved it when he made things just for her, it made her feel so loved.

After one date in particular, however, Gabriel and Nathalie were on the balcony of their bedroom when Gabriel started kissing her. This kiss was unlike their others, this one was more passionate, more desperate, more... Intimate.

It felt like the world was melting away when he kissed her, like nobody else was existent but them. After they broke away to catch their breath, his lips crashed against her neck, giving her sweet kisses that got her flustered easily. That was her weakness, and Gabriel knew all of them by now. He loved to get her weak and vulnerable, to get her to lose control of herself. They hadn't done anything in the bedroom yet, but he was feeling brave that night. 

A vampire's bite is a mark of claim. A vampire has an instinct to bite, even in the bedroom. To them, it's romantic. So, after some more kisses, he bit down on her neck. She tried to restrain her pleasured cry, being able to block it just a little. She let out some soft moans as he drank from her. Her blood was rich, rich and sweet. He felt himself already addicted to the taste of her. He needed to feel more of her. He was lost in his thoughts on what he was going to do to her. He was snapped back into reality when he felt sharp fangs plunge into his neck. He moaned when she began drinking. She hasn't had the taste of another Vampire's blood in centuries. To her, this was heaven, the tangy yet sweet taste of her lover's blood, was intoxicating. 

She felt herself being taken off her feet. She was in Gabriel's arms, being taken to bed. She was gently placed on the covers. She already figured out Gabriel's intentions. She wasn't going to resist, she wanted this, and by the enchanting look in his eyes, so did he.

"Nathalie" he whispered, starring into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Gabriel..."

"Tell me what you desire"

"You" she said. That was all Gabriel needed to hear. Lips crashed against hers in an instant, clothes were quickly discarded, bodies pressed against one another, bare skin and skin. Even if she wanted to resist, she couldn't. Slowly, she felt herself finally succumb to him.

* * *

Months went by, Gabriel and Nathalie's relationship was stronger than ever. They never wanted to leave each other's side. Things were absolutely perfect in their lives, nothing could hold them down.

One day, Gabriel showed up to Adrien's door, knocking a few times. "Come in!" He yelled.

"Adrien, can I ask you something?" He asked, slightly nervous.

"Sure, father, anything" he replied calmly, "Is something wrong? You look nervous"

"Adrien... How would you feel if I asked Nathalie to marry me?"

"Father, I mean-"

"I know it's a lot to take in at once, but-"

"Father, please. I'm thrilled that you want to remarry. Nathalie is absolutely amazing. If anyone deserves to be yours, it's her. She loves you and you love her, what's more to say. She's beautiful, smart, caring, and the best mom a boy could ever want. So if you really just came here for my blessing, it's yes"

"Thank you, Adrien" he sighed in relief, "You don't know how much that means to me"

"But first"

"Yes?"

"One, how exactly are you going to do it?"

"I'm planning on taking her to the Eiffel tower when it gets dark and I'll ask her there" he blushed. "What's the other thing?"

"Can I see the ring?"

"Of course" he pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it for him to see. "Whoa, it's gorgeous!" he yelled, "She'll love it"

"I hope so. I wanted to find the perfect ring for her but could never find the right one. She deserves the world, I just wanted to give her something as special as her"

"That's really sweet, Father. Good luck, tonight"

"Thank you, Adrien"

That night, Gabriel surprised Nathalie with a beautiful dark purple dress. It was a little below her knees and had dark blue highlights. He helped her so her hair and make-up, as well as finding some jewelry. As he dressed himself, he looked in the mirror with a nervous expression on his face. He had proposed before, but that was so long ago. This was Nathalie, the woman of his dreams, a woman who deserves the world. He was so nervous that he would screw everything up.

"Are you alright?" She asked him.

"Everything's fine, dear. I just want this night to be perfect"

"Every night with you is perfect, Gabriel. Don't be so nervous, everything will be alright" she told him, wrapping her hands around his arm, comforting him to her best ability.

"Thank you, Nathalie" he said, putting a hand over hers. "Let's go, the night is young, let's not waist another moment"

She laughed at him. 

Her hands were still linked to his arm, never letting go. They walked out the door and he swept her off her feet, flying her to the Eiffel tower. The moonlight hit them both perfectly. The light made them seem like dark silhouettes in the night.

_Here we go_ , he thought.

He started off by taking her hand, gently leading her across the tower. He was such a talented dancer, gracefully leading her through the movements with ease. Her eyes never left his, not wanting to look away. He was mesmerizing in every way, from his dazzling blue eyes, his soft blonde hair, his delicate touch, his romantic ways of serenading her. He needed no music to do so, though. All he needed was his delicate voice and his romantic words. After they finished, he leaned in to give her a kiss. She was completely understand his spell.

They walked over to the ledge, admiring the lights the filled the beautiful city.

"It's beautiful" she spoke.

"It really is. It's the perfect city to unwind and be free, a place to raise a family, to just... I don't know, find your soulmate. I suppose that's why it's famously called the city of love, and the city of lights, considering the city is filled with them. Though, that's what makes the city so enchanting, does it not" he looked at her.

"It does" she agreed.

"Nathalie?"

"Yes?"

"This past years with you have been amazing. Every single moment I've spent with you has been a blessing. You've been such an amazing mother to Adrien as he grew up, you've been my support when I needed guidance. You've been my best friend for so many years, but, I want to be more than that, more than lovers, more than friends. I- I want you to be mine" he said, getting down on a knee.

"Gabriel" she said, covering her mouth with her hands, unable to find the right words to describe her surprise.

"Nathalie, I love you so much" he said, pulling out the box from his pocket, "Will you marry me?" He smiled at her. He could've sworn he saw tears forming in her eyes. She was so happy that he was asking her this, that he truly wanted to be with her. They had been through so much together, faced odds that nobody has gone through. They had fallen hard for each other, made love to each other, found love with one another. This was a life that Nathalie was willing to live.

She finally found the courage to speak, "Yes" she said. He stood back up and placed the ring on her finger. For a moment, she admired the beauty of the ring, admiring the way it shimmered in the light of the Moon. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He gently placed his hands on her waste, letting her kiss him.

"I love you, Nathalie. I want you have a life with you, have children with you, I wanted you to be my wife for so long, ever since we both knew it was love, ever since the moment we made love. I knew it was fate that we were brought together so long ago"

"Me too, Gabriel. I'm so happy that I'm the one you chose, that... That you want me to be yours. That you want me to help you start a better life. I love you so much"

"I love you too, Nathalie"

They once again brought each other into an embrace, one to represented so much love. A better life was coming. With Nathalie, their lives would forever change. A brand new beginning woulf soon be upon them. A new chance to change would be bestowed upon Gabriel. They would soon be wed, Adrien would have someone to fully call his mother, Gabriel would have a wife again, and who knows, maybe they would have children along the way.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> The RollingStone wedding is in progress, and I will continue the other stories you all have requested.
> 
> Also, I still feel like this isn't any better than before, but I feel like it goes a little more into detail than the first time. I feel like I rushed into things when Gabriel and Emilie began their relationship. That is mainly because I didn't have that much inspiration for them. I am more of a gabenath shipper as you guys know, based off of my fics, so that's why I usually never know what to add when it comes to Emilie.
> 
> Lemme know what you guys think of the updated version, as well as letting me know if you would like a part 2. See you guys later!


End file.
